Seria Poszukiwań
by Carea
Summary: Seria slashowych miniaturek. Ostrzeżenia w środku, pairingi też, chociaż wszystko kręci się wokół Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Freiya

Beta: brak

Kanon: ...

Raiting: K+

Pairing: HP/SS

Cóż mogę powiedzieć? To mój pierwszy tFór slashowy, który zostanie ukazany szerszej publice. I nie wiem czy się śmiać, czy płakać. Z drugiej strony jest to drugi serwis, w którym to-to zamieszczam - a tam mnie nie zjedli ;)

ENDŻOJ.

* * *

_Seria Poszukiwań_

_czyli_

_Szukaj, a Znajdziesz:_

**Szukając po nocach**

* * *

Idąc przez korytarze Hogwartu późno w nocy, skryty przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami portretów pod peleryną niewidką, Harry Potter rozmyślał.

Mianowicie miał pewien problem. I, co gorsza, nikt nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Ani Ron, ani Hermiona, ani – na Merlina, czy to w ogóle możliwe? – nawet Dumbledore! To sprawiło, że problem, ze sprawy tylko nieco irytującej, zmienił się w jego osobistą obsesję. Sprawę honorową.

Tak pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył ciemnej sylwetki wyłaniającej się z korytarza naprzeciwko niego. Co oczywiście doprowadziło do niemiłego spotkania dolnej części jego pleców z podłożem, po uprzednim odbiciu się od osobnika blokującego mu przejście.

Ten natomiast był bardzo zainteresowany, cóż to za niewidzialny ciężar naruszył jego przestrzeń osobista. I bardzo, ale to bardzo niezadowolony z tego powodu.

- Pokaż się. – warknął Snape.

Chwilę później stał przed nim w całej swej rozczochranej krasie jego najmniej lubiany uczeń.

- Przepraszam, profesorze. Nie zauważyłem pana. – wymamrotał wyraźnie zmieszany dzieciak.

- A mogę wiedzieć, co szanowny Harry Potter robi w środku nocy poza swym gryfońskim łożem? Nagły i niemożliwy do zignorowania impuls wpadania w kłopoty postanowił objawić się światu? A może wracasz z jednej ze swoich sławetnych przygód? – wysyczał. Nie słysząc żadnego odzewu ze strony swojej ofiary, chwilę później burknął tylko, nieco zawiedziony: – Za mną.

Ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę swoich lochów. Zastanawiał się nad karą dla tego idioty.  
A Harry zastanawiał się nad czymś zgoła innym. Mianowicie chciał poprosić Snape'a o pomoc. Z jednej strony to wydaje się niedorzeczne, prosić o pomoc kogoś, kto cię nienawidzi, a w _tym_szczególnym wypadku to zakrawa niemal o samobójstwo, ale z drugiej… Mógłby wiedzieć.

Trzask drzwi odwrócił jego uwagę od rozmyślań. Których już zresztą nie potrzebował. Podjął decyzję.

- Siadaj. – powiedział nauczyciel.

Usiadł więc grzecznie przed biurkiem i czekał na tyradę, która miała zaraz nastąpić. I na swoją karę, rzecz jasna. A gdy już się to skończy, zapyta. Jak człowiek człowieka. Chociaż raczej wydawało mu się, że jest człowiekiem, chcącym poprosić samego Diabła o przysługę.

- Tak właściwie to nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie ubzdurałeś w tym swoim zakutym łbie, i co zmusiło cię do wędrowania po zamku o tak późnej porze – zaczął gładko. Ten ton zazwyczaj nie wróżył nic dobrego delikwentowi, który miał nieszczęście go usłyszeć. – Nie mnie będziesz się tłumaczyć, tylko dyrektorowi. Choć on pewnie znów pogłaska cię po główce, jak zresztą wszystkich jego kochanych Gryfonów, i pośle do łóżeczka. Ale ze mną nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo. Zamierzam ukrócić twoje nocne wędrówki tu i teraz – uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Dwa miesiące szlabanu z Filchem i minus sto punktów od Gryffindoru. Chętnie zobaczę, jak wyjaśniasz swoim małym przyjaciołom, gdzie podziałeś się tyle punktów w ciągu jednej nocy. Jakieś zastrzeżenia?

- Nie, sir. – I dziwne, bo naprawdę mu to teraz nie przeszkadzało. Podejrzewał, że słowo klucz to _teraz_. Chciał jak najszybciej to zakończyć i zadać swoje pytanie.

Snape wyglądał przez chwilę na zdziwionego brakiem zażaleń, ale szybko się opanował.

- Więc jesteś wolny. Możesz już iść do swojej wieży. I wiedz, że jeśli zboczysz z drogi, to będę wiedział – zagroził. Gdy jednak chłopak nie wstał z miejsca, zapytał zirytowany: – Coś jeszcze?

Bachor pokręcił się trochę, przyszpilony przez jego spojrzenie. W końcu jednak zaczął mówić.

- Bo widzi pan, jakiś tydzień temu Dean Thomas zapytał mnie o coś, o czym nie mam bladego pojęcia, a mianowicie… Wiem, że nie był pan w najlepszych stosunkach z moimi rodzicami, ale może pan wie, jak… Jak… - Plątał się w słowach.

- Wyduś to z siebie! – warknął poirytowany.

- Jak mam na drugie imię. – wybąkał niemożliwie speszony.

Snape zaniemówił. Co to miało być? Przez chwilę chciał wyśmiać tego idiotę i wywalić za drzwi za zadawanie tak głupich pytań. Ale… Jego ślizgoński umysł zwietrzył okazję. Czemu by nie? W końcu dzieciakowi widocznie na tym zależy.

- Może wiem, a może nie. Co dostanę w zamian za tę informację, panie Potter? – zapytał aksamitnym tonem.

- Wszystko – padła zdecydowana odpowiedź.

- Wszystko? A więc poproszę cię tylko o małą przysługę. – uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.  
Dzieciak zadrżał, ale gryfońska odwaga zadziałała raz jeszcze, nie pozwalając mu się wycofać. A może to była głupota?

- O co dokładnie? – dociekał odważnie.

- Pocałuj mnie. – odpowiedział krótko.

Harry patrzył na Snape'a pustym wzrokiem. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego słów. Pocałować? Jego? To chyba jakiś żart! Chociaż… Może zwariował, ale… Musi wiedzieć. Nieważne za jaką cenę.

Gdy zobaczył błysk determinacji w oczach chłopaka, wiedział, że przegrał. Wiedział, że on to zrobi. I nie miał już nic do gadania. Strach ścisnął go za serce.

Ich usta się połączyły. To był tylko krótki kontakt, ale wystarczył on, by skrzesać iskierki i podpalić lont dynamitu, który wybuchem mógłby zwalić cały zamek na ich głowy. A oni by tego nie zauważyli, gdyż zaraz przypadli do siebie w następnym, gorączkowym pocałunku. Nie spłynęło na nich żadne olśnienie, nie – po prostu jeśli kogoś aż tak się nienawidzi, to albo skończy się to w łóżku, albo w grobie.

Gdy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, Harry bez tchu zażądał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. A Snape powiedział tylko szczere, proste:

- Nie wiem.

Zaraz potem został sam, z niespokojnymi emocjami, zaczerwienionym, opuchniętym policzkiem i obietnicą zemsty.


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Freiya

Beta: brak

Kanon: ...

Raiting: K+

Pairing: wspomniane HP/SS; SS/AD

Druga część.

Z wstawieniem jej miałam bardzo ciężki problem. Nie byłam pewna, czy to w ogóle zrobić - tak, Lilu, boję się ciebie i twojego hakera ;) - ale jakoś się przemogłam. Cóż... _Enjoy_.

* * *

_Seria Poszukiwań_

_czyli_

_Szukaj, a Znajdziesz:_

**Szukając za dnia  
**

* * *

Severus Snape był spokojnym człowiekiem, który mało czego się boi.

Cóż, może nie był _spokojny _w sensie cierpliwości czy wyrozumiałości. Właściwie to chyba zamiast „spokoju", lepiej by było użyć słowa „stoicyzm". Tak więc wykreślcie ten nieszczęsny spokój i wpiszcie stoicyzm. A zresztą… Nieważne.

Ważny jest za to pewien fakt: Severus Snape czuł niepokój. Dlaczego, ktoś mógłby zapytać, tak opanowany i, bądź co bądź, odważny człowiek mógłby się obawiać? _Czego_? Odpowiedź jest prosta.

Przez Harry'ego Pottera. A konkretniej – przez obietnicę zemsty, którą mu złożył po _Incydencie, o Którym Powinni Zapomnieć_.

Miał przeczucie. Nie wiedział skąd, ale wiedział, że to _ten dzień_. Dzień zemsty. W wielkiej sali, podczas obiadu, włoski na jego karku non stop stały na baczność, niemal krzycząc: _Uwaga! Niebezpieczeństwo!_, a adrenalina we krwi niosła wyraźne przesłanie _Uciekaj, jeśli ci życie miłe_. Gdy złapał wzrok Pottera, do tych litanii dołączył jego mózg z komunikatem: _Ratuj życie, olej honor! _

Otóż oczy Pottera błyszczały. Ale nie tak zwyczajnie. One _błyszczały._ Gdyby były błękitne, a chłopakowi urosła długa, siwa broda, byłby w stanie przysiąc, że patrzy na Albusa Dumbledore'a.

To porównanie całkowicie odebrało mu apetyt, bowiem wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz pocałunku z zeszłego poniedziałku, z tą jednak różnicą, że na miejscu Ha… to znaczy Pottera… był dyrektor.

Fuj.

Jeśli to wyobrażenie nie uczyni z niego impotenta do końca życia, to już nic nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić.

Wstał gwałtownie z miejsca i, kątem oka zauważając brak Dumbledore'a na jego zwyczajowym miejscu, ruszył szybko ku wyjściu. Jego szaty wykonały bardzo satysfakcjonujące trzy czwarte obrotu na wysokości kolan.

Bardzo szybko dotarł do swoich komnat, dziękując Merlinowi za to, że nie na już dzisiaj żadnych lekcji. Jednak gdy już sięgał do klamki, znowu _to _poczuł.

_Och, co za głupota! Co, na Merlina, może mnie czekać w moich własnych komnatach? _– pomyślał, mocno już zirytowany.

Okazało się, że może to być wszystko: od zwykłego, pustego pokoju, przez tańczące nagą sambę skrzaty, aż po Harry'ego Pottera. Sami sobie wyliczcie, jak dziwaczne musiało być to ostatnie, skoro skrzaty były w porównaniu zupełnie przyziemnym widokiem. Zamurowało go jednak tylko na chwilę – po kilku sekundach znów był zwarty i gotowy.

- Co tu robisz, Potter? – syknął i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował: – Włamałeś się do prywatnych komnat nauczyciela! Jeśli myślisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho, to grubo się mylisz, ty…! Zaraz, czekaj, co ty robisz?

Potter podchodził do niego pomału, kręcąc biodrami. Wyglądało to niesamowicie kusząco, szczególnie, że dzieciak przygryzał dolną wargę w _bardzo_ zmysłowy sposób…

_Dzieciak_. No właśnie.

- W tej chwili przestań, Potter! – ryknął, przywołując cały autorytet, jaki mu pozostał po wpadce z _Incydentem_ – Jeśli myślisz, że to pożałowania godne zdarzenie z zeszłego poniedziałku coś znaczyło, albo że daje ci powód czy usprawiedliwienie na tak skandaliczne zachowanie, to mhmmh…!

Dalsza przemowa została zduszona w zarodku przez pocałunek. Był bardzo cnotliwy – żadnego tańca języków czy szału warg. Tylko delikatny dotyk ust.

I to zaalarmowało Severusa - Potter był zbyt żywiołowy, by pozwalać sobie na takie delikatne pieszczoty. To i zapach. Harry pachniał jak pszczeli wosk i miotła. A to…

_Herbata i... O nie!_

Otworzył szeroko oczy (_Kiedy je zamknąłem?_) i odepchnął od siebie agresora. Szybko wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Kim jesteś? - _Błagam, żebym się mylił… Zrobię wszystko, żeby to tylko nie był on! _

- Kimś, kogo Harry prosił o przysługę – odpowiedział nieznajomy z roziskrzonymi oczami.

Zegar wybił właśnie drugą. Obcy czarodziej odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i pomału ruszył ku nim. Już miał go ogłuszyć albo spetryfikować, gdy zobaczył, że postać się zmienia.

Albus Dumbledore wychodził właśnie z jego komnat w przykrótkim uniformie uczniowskim. _Dużo odsłaniającym_ uniformie uczniowskim.

- Do widzenia, Severusie. Szukaj, a znajdziesz – pożegnał się dyrektor, jak zawsze dorzucając oderwaną od kontekstu frazę.

Severus Snape był _spokojnym_ człowiekiem, który mało czego się boi.

Jednak po dzisiejszym dniu zmieniło się kilka rzeczy.

Pierwsza: Snape musiał uznać Harry'ego Pottera za stworzenie inteligentne. Może nawet mądrzejsze od Hagrida czy sklątki tylnowybuchowej.

Druga: jego _spokój_ szlag trafił. Jak tylko dorwie w swoje ręce Pottera, to bachor pożałuje, że się urodził. I to wcale nie czcza groźba – zrobi to, nawet jeśli wyśle go to prosto do Azkabanu. Warto.

Trzecia i ostatnia: Severus chyba _naprawdę_ stał się impotentem. Kto by pomyślał, że _takie_ _koszmary_ się spełniają?


End file.
